With the rapid development of the technology and the increasingly fierce market competition, the performance of the electronic device has been improved greatly. The user may carry out increasingly more tasks with the electronic device which has been an indispensable part of human life and study. For example, the user may communicate through a smart watch having a communication function, and so on.
Currently, an important index of the electronic device is a power consumption and a corresponding standby time of the device. Therefore, in order to decrease the power consumption, the electronic device is in a standby work state with its screen off in most times, so as to prolong the standby time of the electronic device. The electronic device is woken up by a control operation so as to turn on the screen for use, only when the user needs to use the electronic device.
However, when the user needs to use the electronic device, he needs to control the device to enter a screen-on state by a certain operation on a specific key, so as to view a display interface through a corresponding display screen. For example, when the smart watch is in a standby state with its screen off, the user needs to trigger a specific key, for example a power key, to turn on the screen so as to check the time, and so on. However, when it is not convenient for the user to perform the operation in some times, it may result in that the user cannot check the time in time, or needs to free one hand dedicatedly to perform the operation, otherwise the electronic device will not be switched between the work states.
Therefore, the electronic device in the related art needs a flexible switching way.